The present invention relates to a hockey playing table device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hockey playing table device which simulates a real hockey playing field in order to provide a sound while a hockey disk hits a blocking plate.
A conventional hockey playing table device has a main table, a score counter disposed on the main table, a plurality of pedestals connected to the main table, a first contacting frame surrounding an upper periphery of the main table, a second contacting frame surrounding the first contacting frame, and a CPU (central processing unit) connected to a horn, the first contacting frame and the second contacting frame electrically. When a hockey disk hits the first contacting frame, the first contacting frame will contact the second contacting frame. Then a short circuit will occur. Therefore, a signal will be sent to the CPU and the CPU sends another signal to the horn in order to produce a loud sound. If the hockey disk hits the first contacting frame strongly, the first contacting frame will be connected to the second contacting frame, and the loud sound will be produced for a long period of time. Furthermore, it is difficult to assemble the CPU, the horn, the first contacting frame and the second contacting frame electrically.